


The Pizza Man

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caring Castiel, Dean gets spanked, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, M/M, PWP, Prostate Massage, Shy Dean Winchester, Smut, Spanking, dean loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Castiel wants to try something new with Dean.





	The Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Destiel Bingo. Prompt “I learned that from the pizza man.”

“I want your pants off, and you bent over my lap, Dean. _Now _.” Dean knew Castiel wasn’t playing around. He was suddenly fully aware of his hardening cock tenting his jeans. Dean could see the lust in Castiel’s eyes.__

“Okay, Cas. Whatever you say.” Dean made quick work of his jeans, kicking them into the corner. He thumbed the waistband of his underwear, raising his eyebrows at Castiel.

“Those stay on. For now.” Castiel patted his knee and waited as Dean draped himself over his lap. “You have such a nice ass, Dean.” Castiel rubbed and squeezed both cheeks. “I’d really like to spank you, but I need your permission first. I won’t do anything unless you ask me to.”

Dean’s face flushed red. He didn’t like being judged. Dean knew Castiel would never make fun of him, but he still had a hard time with asking for what he wanted out loud. He bit down on his lower lip, waiting for Cas to say something.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you want me to do?”

Dean swallowed. He could feel his throat getting dry, almost like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Castiel was trying his best to indulge Dean in his fantasy, but Dean was still a bit unsure. Dean sighed. “I want…I want you to spank me Cas. Please.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. Could you repeat that?”

“You heard me. I said I want you to spank me Cas.”

“As you wish.”

Dean yelped as the first blow landed. It stung a bit, but damn it felt good. Castiel smacked him on the other cheek just as hard. Dean grabbed onto Castiel’s leg as if it were a life line. He didn’t realize he’d get this aroused so soon. Castiel continued landing blow after blow on Dean’s ass, ensuring that he was going to have a rough time sitting the next day or two.

“Oh my.” Castiel said as he pulled down Dean’s underwear, just below his ass cheeks. He rubbed gently. “You’re getting _very _red. Are you okay to continue?”__

“Yes, Cas. Please. Please spank me again.”

Castiel smiled. He loved hearing Dean beg, even if the taller man acted like he hated it. He continued his ministrations, making Dean’s ass redder with each blow. Dean was practically humping Castiel’s leg at this point, making it harder for him to focus. Castiel stopped spanking Dean and reached behind him for the bottle of lube he had on the bed. Dean hissed as Cas squirted some in between his sore ass cheeks.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“Patience, my love.” Castiel worked the lube around Dean’s hole, relishing in the moans coming from his lover’s mouth. He teased him lightly, not inserting his finger just yet. He wanted to keep Dean on edge for as long as he could. Dean pushed back against Castiel’s hand, begging him to penetrate. “Tell me what you want, Dean.” Castiel continued rubbing the lube in between Dean’s cheeks, circling his hole and pressing against it. He was waiting for Dean to say it. Castiel was trying to get Dean to be more open and realize that he would never say or do anything to embarrass him. He couldn’t understand why Dean was so resistant. “ _Dean _. Tell me.”__

“I want you to finger me, Cas. I need you inside me. Just…fuck…please, Cas.” Dean canted his hips back. “I need you. I want you to make me come all over your pants.”

“Good boy.” Castiel did as he was asked. He slowly inserted his finger into Dean, causing him to moan very obscenely. He was very thankful that Sam wasn’t home to hear it. Castiel worked his finger in and out, adding a second one. Dean gasped as Castiel brushed against his prostate.

“Right there. Cas, right there. Do that again. Please.”

“Of course.” Castiel fingered Dean’s prostate, alternating between light strokes and hard pressure. Dean was writhing in his lap, unable to control his movements. Castiel loved every minute of it. Dean deserved to be happy, and by happy he deserves pleasure. He’s denied himself for too long. Castiel was pleased to be the one to give it to him. A few more rough passes over Dean’s prostate and he was coming, unable to hold off any longer. Dean panted and moaned through his orgasm, Castiel hoping to prolong it by continuing to massage his prostate.

“Fuck, Cas. Fuck. Oh shit. I can’t stop coming. Fuck…” Dean's knuckles went white as he held onto Castiel for dear life. _Dammit, he’s trying to kill me. ___

“Cas, please.” Dean was breathless. “I can’t-I can’t take anymore. Please stop. I can’t…can’t…”

Castiel removed his lube slicked fingers from Dean’s hole. He rubbed Dean’s back, soothing him. “Shhh, it’s okay. You did so good, Dean.” Dean lay there still draped over Castiel’s lap, panting and trying to catch his breath. Castiel helped him up slowly.

“Dammit, Cas. What possessed you to want to spank me?”

“I learned that from the pizza man.”


End file.
